Something Special
by the-vampire-act
Summary: Oneshot. Reid thinks about calling Austin. Garcia helps him out. Please r&r! no GARCIAxREID intended


Something Special

"............just a short oneshot set after 52 pickup. reid thinks about austin..........please r&r!..........''

It almost didn't even seem real. Reid had been told it just didn't exist; that it was just a feeling, and like all feelings, it would pass. But he wasn't so sure anymore. The first time he saw her, in the bar, he had immediately smiled. He had felt calmness- maybe even safe- in her company. But good things didn't generally happen to him, so he dismissed the feelings- or at least tried to.

He couldn't concentrate on anything too long, because sooner or later his thoughts would drift to Austin. He wondered if his collegues had noticed, but he truly didn't care.

Reid wondered if Austin felt the same way, or if she was just being polite. She had called him, and mailed his card back with her lipstick printed lips on the back of it. Didn't that mean anything? Did she really care about him?

He sighed in frustration- he was suppose to know the answer, but he didn't. Reid knew he might never know unless he talked to her, but he didn't know if he could. Then again, he didn't know if he couldn't. He couldn't keep going on day after day, wondering if the girl he loved loved him back, and never even call her! It would be stupid of him not to. He knew he was afraid of rejection, but he knew how he felt, too.

Reid eventually came to the conclusion that wasting his time by wondering if he should call her or not was a good idea, and decided to take the risk. He was going to call her. And if she didn't like him? Oh well, he would move on, and so would she.

Once more sighed, because he knew he wouldn't be able to move on if she rejected him. He was torn at the decision of what to do. He badly wanted to call, but was afraid to. His mind raced a thousand miles an hour until he decided to ask Garcia what he should do. He knew she would tease him, but at least it wouldn't be as hard to cope with as Morgan's teasing.

Reid made his way to Garcia's office, ignoring all the looks of question he was shot with by his colleagues. When he finally made it to Garcia's door, he stopped. He tried to gather the courage to walk inside the door, and ask for help that wasn't in his area of expertise. But Reid didn't have to, because Garcia had saw him, and walked towards him.

"So........any particular reason your staring at my door? You know you can just come in. I won't bite......much." she said playfully.

"Um.......there........there was something I needed to ask you." he stuttered, like he always did when he was nervous.

"Wow......the great Dr. Reid wants to ask me a question? I thought you knew everything!" she teased brightly.

"Well......um.........." his face turned bright red.

"Does this happen to be about a girl?" Garcia asked after noticing the new color on his face.

"Yeah, kinda......" Reid nervously tucked a strand of hair away from his face.

"Alirghty then! Come on!" she giggled. Reid obeyed, and she gestured for him to sit down.

"So, what do you need?" she asked after sitting down herself.

"Um.....well, I think she likes me- I mean, she called me first, and then gave me back my......." Reid stopped himself, not sure if he wanted to tell Garcia about the business card.

Garcia, unfortunately, had already caught on to what Reid had just said."Gave back what?"

Reid figured that there was no way he could keep the card from her any longer if he wanted her help, so he gave her the card. Garcia flipped it over a few times, and examined it. She smiled as she looked it over, and even giggled.

"Well, Reid. I think you just got yourself a girlfriend." She gave him back the card.

Reid's jaw dropped. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"YOU have a GIRLFREIND." she said more slowly, emphasizing a few key words. Garcia smiled at Reid's shocked face.

"Oh wow." he said as he stood up and tucked the same strand of hair away from his face. "Girlfriend.........wow."

Garcia laughed at Reid. "Our little Reid has finally got himself a girlfriend!" she shouted.

Reid was still a bit shocked. "Yeah......I guess I do." He smiled, then turned to face Garcia. "Um, I think I have to go now."

"But I thought you had a question?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, um, you........you pretty much answered it." he said.

"May I ask what it was?" she smiled as she spoke.

"I wanted to know if I should call her." he said.

Garcia laughed. "Of course Reid! Now off with you! Go call Austin!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks Garcia." he said, grateful for her help. And then he took off.........

Garcia smiled at the joyful spring in his step. After everything that had happened to Reid, Austin was exactly what he needed. It made her happy to see the BAU's resident genius smile again.

She knew that Reid was something special, and that Austin must be a pretty special porson herself if he could fall in love with her.

Garcia laughed as Reid dialed Austin's number, and hoped for Reid's sake, she would answer.

"............lol i know that was pretty crappy, and im not very pleased with it, but ive had no imspiration 4 my House story, so i decided to write this oneshot. please r&r!!!"


End file.
